My Immortal
by TaintedAngel26
Summary: Songfic to the Evanescence hit "My Immortal." Jazira remembers Frank--she can't forget.


A/N: OK, normally I find Evanescence a little iffy, but they do have some great songs. Like this one. I was introduced to it at my school's latest singing competition. Let's face it, the singers sucked, but the song brought me to the verge of tears—and that's something only one song has done in the past: "Now We are Free" from _Gladiator_. *sniff sniff.* What was the first thing I did when I got to the internet? Looked up "My Immortal" on YouTube. And then, I decided to do a songfic. The only question was: which fandom? After sifting through the database for a while, I found the perfect match. AHA! The rest is history, devoted readers.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Hidalgo—_I'm too poor.

My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here,  
supressed by all my childish fears..._

Jazira swept back the colourful walls of her tent and gazed out into the desert. The moon cast a red glow over the sands. Was that all it was—just sand? All Jazira could see was sand. At that moment she remembered Frank, and his tales of the Wild West. Spectacular tales, and spectacular worlds. She longed to visit them. She longed to ride on Hidalgo's back once more with that cowboy, taste the western winds and share a whole new world with him. Yet, she was afraid—of the unknown.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave,  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone..._

How had they parted? With a smile, a wave, and a quick farewell. What kind of a parting was that? She remembered giggling and walking off towards the sea while Frank stood, his eyes never leaving her, his hair blowing wildly in the wind.

While she slept every night, she peered through a crack in the walls of her tent, and stared at the moon. Occasionally, it ceased being the moon and transformed into his rough, mesmerizing face, staring right back at her. Sometimes she felt him beside her while she sat alone, or when she rode freely through that ocean of fire, her hair flying behind her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..._

Nothing could stop her feelings. She felt like she was no longer in control—he was. His heart was her heart, his soul was her soul. When they parted, they shattered. Her heart and his, her soul and his. Both ripped apart, bleeding. No matter how hard she tried, there was no remedy except his impossible presence.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_..._  
_

She had been with him every step of that race. She shared his sufferings, his heartache, and his victory. She had been there to clean his wounds, to comfort him when he was ready to surrender, to push him to finish what he had started. She had taught him to believe in himself, and in return, he took her whole being and placed it within his heart.

_You used to captivate me  
With your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind..._

She remembered seeing his beautiful face for the first time. He had looked like someone from a dream, dangerously attractive. She was immediately drawn to him. It seemed that, from the first moment they set eyes on eachother, he saw through the veil that shrouded her face. He saw her not as an ordinary girl, but as...beautiful, inside and out.

_Your face it haunts  
My most pleasant dreams..._

Once she had dreamt of a beautiful garden, like something from Damascus. She tasted the delicious fruit and ran her hands along the spectrum of flowers. Suddenly, she saw Frank leaning against a tree. She stood there, motionless, unable to breathe. Then, she woke up.

_Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me..._

She heard his voice all around her. She heard him in conversation, she heard his whisper on the evening winds. Once she heard him, and she called out to him desperately, unaware of reality. Was she mad—or just in love?

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along..._

She couldn't come to terms with the fact that she would never see him again. She was madly in love—she needed him to survive! She screamed his name and wept. He was somehow with her—in spirit, but was it just madness? She was really alone after all. And that fact was a blow to the heart for Jazira.


End file.
